bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Watchful Soul
This article, , is a side-story entry in Bleach: The Coven War, set during the events of A Giving Soul. This chapter features Jenna Sheppard as the primary character. ---- It had been a few hours since Jenna first sensed the awakening of a new Substitute Shinigami and she found herself once again walking to the shop. It seemed her little brother had invited over some of his friends and the small amount of groceries she had bought earlier had disappeared down their combined throats. "You forget something, Jenna?" Lloyd stifled a yawn with the back of his right-hand. "My brother invited over some friends." She replied. "And I think they're all bottomless pits." "Well, I'm closing up in a minute. I'll put the shutters down and get you at the til in a bit." "Thanks, Lloyd." When she delivered the goods she decided that perhaps the worst way to spend the rest of her evening was listening to her brother's friends, and opted instead for a late-night stroll around town. Why she ended up close to the scene of the Substitute's awakening she had no idea but a bestial roar caught her attention. In the aftermath she heard screams, followed by gunfire, and instinct took over. "Tch! Where's that fool Shinigami when you need him!?" "Stand back!" Jenna shouted. The person firing at the Hollow -- a tall woman, an hourglass-shaped figure, with black-coloured hair tied up in a ponytail with long bangs -- quickly leapt to the side. The Hollow turned to Jenna and screamed! Jenna ducked low beneath the muscled 's arm, disappeared on a , and loosed a single arrow in one fluid motion. The Hollow's hide was particularly tough however and even though she truck it in the back all it did was knock the Hollow forward. But it did give her an opening and she exploited it quickly with . produced a large blast of blue-white reishi and when it struck the Hollow on the back it let loose a bestial cry before dispersing. "Thank you." The policewoman approached. "... You're welcome." "You are a ." The policewoman said. "Don't worry, I'll leave this out of my report. My name is Maria Hill." "... Jenna Sheppard." "I called for backup. They'll be here shortly, Jenna Sheppard, so I suggest you leave. Now." And she did. But she didn't go home. Despite the time difference she called her brother -- not the one with a bottomless pit for a stomach -- and told him everything. "You already know what I'd do, sis. I'd go in with my big feet and to hell with the consequences." "... I sensed that Shinigami you met in Japan a few years ago. He's here, in Houston." "He isn't a bad guy. Bit of an arse, maybe, but a pretty chill guy. If Mikado's with him say hello. Look, sis, I'm sorry. But I've got to run. Just be careful. I don't like the sound of this Maria Hill lady." "Alright, and thanks." "Anytime. Bye!" End.